just call me mommy
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: a tragedy occurs in devis life but when a person from her past saves her what will she do? for mature readers some sexual contenet
1. a bad drive

Devi drove home late that night after tenna convinced her to go out with this horrible guy. She didn't know why she agreed to do it; she always seemed to fall into tenna's traps. "Oh man, I gatta piss like a racehorse" Devi moaned. She looked around and noticed no one else on the road. No one had been on that road all night and there were no houses only woods.  
  
Devi swerved her car off to the corner and parked on the side of the road. She hopped out of her car and ran into the woods hoping no one was going to see her. She looked around several times to secure the area, she could have almost sworn she heard something. "Oh man no one better be out here," she said to herself hearing another noise. "Oh fuck it I can't hold it in any longer." she groaned unzipping her pants and squatting to pee (A/N I'm not trying to be nasty about this people but come on see needs to pee!)  
  
Their it was that noise again she was certain it was a human but she couldn't hold it. She had just finished and was getting up to pull up her pants when a hand grabbed her ankle causing her to loose her balance and fall on her face. The person who garbed her ankle now had a hard grip upon the back of her neck holding her down, it was impossible for her to move. He spread her legs and forced himself onto her ignoring Devi's pleads for help. Hot tears streamed down her face as he thruster into her over and over. She was positive he had came in her at least once.  
  
Devi felt as if she were going to vomit until the mans grip on her loosened. "Please don't kill me!" Devi cried too weak to move. When she turned her head to see him blood sprayed from his nose and mouth onto her. She shrieked with terror. He had been hit. Devi saw a tall thin shadow of a man standing over them with a metal rod. Devi looked hard at him and realized she knew exactly who it was, it was Nny!  
  
Nny picked the man up by the back of his neck like he were a cat and swung him around into a tree. " I better keep this one alive, I have something for him at home" Nny said tossing the guy over his shoulder. Devi just looked at him horrified. She quickly pulled up her pants and ran to her car still crying. She saw nny's car parked behind it.  
  
She looked in her rear view mirror as she drove away watching Nny toss the guys body into the trunk. She could only imagine the horrible things Johnny would do to him. And for some reason it made her feel good. A large smile grew across her face. "I think Nny finally paid me back for trying to kill me!" Devi said to herself laughing a little.  
  
Devi stepped into the front door of her apartment and greeted tenna who was sitting in an over stuffed chair reading a book. Tenna looked up at Devi. "What the fuck?" tenna asked looking at her. She only had one pigtail up her shirt was torn and filthy and her arms and face were badly scraped. "What happened to you? Did you get beaten up?" tenna asked walking up to her friend. Devi collapsed into tenna's arms and began to cry, telling her everything that happened. Out of sheer disbelief she brought her friend over and patted her hair "everything will be alright" tenna reassured her.  
  
~DON'T WORRY THAT'S NOT THE END WELL I WILL DEFENETLY HAVE MORE FOR YOU SOON I BET YOU CANT WAIT!!~ 


	2. i feel sick

Devi walked into her bathroom she felt the need to scrub every inch of her body until it bleeds. She felt filth in more than one way. She turned on the water in her bath tub and striped down bare. She stood in front of a full size mirror on the back of her bathroom door. She gazed at her sore body her legs were cut and bruised and had dirt stuck to them. Her arms also had several gashes from her fall. She had only one sever cut under her eye she must have really whacked it when she hit the ground.  
  
She turned off the water and slid into the bath. Steam rose from the hot water and made fog form on the window right above her. Devi was still in disbelief of what had happened earlier. A tear ran down her face and burned her open wound. She splashed her face with water and gently cleaned the cut trying her hardest not to hurt it. Tenna knocked on the bathroom door and opened it. She knelt down next to the tub where Devi was. "Hey, listen its getting late I'm ganna go, or do you want me to stay?" Tenna asked with concern. "No, don't worry about it I'll be ok." Devi sighed. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Tenna asked. "Yeah I'm fine really, call you in the morning ok?" Devi said sounding insincere.  
  
After Tenna left Devi jumped out of the tub and put on her pajamas then hopped into bed. She couldn't fall asleep. "What was Johnny doing there?" she asked herself. She rolled onto her side "did he know that was my car? Or did he just plan on killing who ever had pulled over?" she pondered. She stopped thinking it was starting to hurt. Her whole body hurt, she moved her hand down and touched her sore genitals, "and damn that bastard ripped me open." Devi swore. The thought made her feel sick to her stomach. She final fell asleep due to major exhaustion.  
  
~~~MEAN WHILE AT JOHNNY'S~~~  
  
"So bastard, you like sex huh?" Johnny said to a naked man tied to a table. "Dude please I promise I'll never do it again!" the man begged. "How old are you?" Johnny asked walking around the man not taking his eyes off him for one second. "Um, I'm 19" the kid said. "19?!" Johnny laughed. "Well you are going to find out what pain really is at a very young age." Johnny said pulling out a knife and lifting it to the boy's midsection. He lowered it to his skin and slid it down his stomach making a red line appear after it flowing down his sides like a river of red.  
  
The boy yelled out in agony but Johnny was just getting started. Johnny did something that would have helped Devi earlier. He grabbed the knife and sliced the boy's penis clean of his body, then he took it and shoved it in the boy's mouth, blood spewed out the corners and tears of fear and pain ran down his face. "How pathetic" Johnny said before bashing in the kids skull with the hammer he had on a near by table. "You really aren't cool" Johnny said walking away.  
  
~~~DON'T WORRY ITS NOT OVER YET PLEASE REVIEW OK??~~~ 


	3. an unwanted thought

Devi woke late the next day still a little sore she sat up in bed and touched her face hoping that everything was just a terrible nightmare but when her hand hit her face a jet of pain shot through her head. "Damn" she said sliding out from underneath her covers. She was severally debating on weather or not to call nny and thank him for saving her. "What the hell should I say to him?" she asked herself. She picked up the phone with a shaking hand and started to dial his number but hung up before it rang.  
  
She walked to her closet and put on some clothes. "I think I should pay Tenna a visit just so she wont worry about me." Devi thought. She threw on some shoes and ran down to her apartment. She flung open the door, and like usual tenna was in front of the T.V with spooky eating cheese its. "Oh hey Devi!" tenna said trying not to sound too over dramatic. "How are you feeling?" tenna said as she passed Devi the box of cheese its. Devi snatched up the box and started pigging out. "Good I guess, damn I love these things" she said stuffing more into her mouth.  
  
"I'm so confused ten, should I thank nny for saving me?" she asked puzzled. "I think you need to forget about it you know?" tenna told her shaking crumbs into her mouth. "Forget about it? What the fuck tenna I was raped!" devi shouted a little too loud. "I'm sorry devi I don't know what I was thinking." tenna said feeling stupid. "Well heres a thought, go to the hospital." Tenna said. "Why the hell would I do that?" Devi said scratching her head. "Well um to see if your pregnant, if you are you got to get an abortion!" tenna said. Devi wanted to kill her right then and there. 


	4. what to do?

~~~~ ABOUT A WEEK LATER~~~~  
  
Devi sat on the windowsill drinking a cup of tea and thinking to herself "I couldn't possibly be pregnant could I?" she thought gripping her belly. The thought made her hands shake and made the cup of tea slip out of her grip. "Damn it! That was my favorite mug!" Devi said looking down at the broken cup on the sidewalk outside her apartment. She stood up and walked into her painting gallery. She picked up a paintbrush and placed a blank canvass and posted it on her easel. She dipped her brush in the black paint and began to paint. Her brush moved over the paper quick and smoothly and made different shades with every stroke.  
  
Devi stood before her finished painting, she didn't know what drove her to painting it but what ever it was it was not her normal drive. It was a portrait of Nny holding a bloody baby. She looked at it and shuttered "what the hell is wrong with me?" Devi asked herself burring her face in her paint-covered hands.  
  
Tenna walked into Devi's apartment and walked up to her, she looked at the painting and back at Devi. "Um.. It's nice?" Tenna said sounding insecure. "Did you go to the hospital yet?" Tenna asked. "No but I've been thinking about it." Devi answered. She looked down at her belly and then back up at her friend. "I think I'll give it a month and if I don't get my period, I'll make an appointment." Devi said flopping onto her chair.  
  
~~~SORY THIS ONE IS SOOOOOOOO SHORT BUT I CANT PUT EVERYTHING I WANT IN THIS CHAPTER SO YOU"LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT!!!~~~ 


	5. the doctor will see you now

Devi sat in the back of the sushi bar with Tenna munching on avocado roll and chatting. It had been a month and a half sense the incident had happened and she still couldn't think of anything else. She hadn't seen Nny around at all after that. "Hey, Devi did you get your you know what yet?" Tenna asked dipping a piece of sushi into the wasabi sauce. Devi looked around trying not to make it obvious that the answer was no. "no huh?" Tenna asked. Devi felt a wave of nausea flow over her body, every time this through passed through her mind she felt sick; sick with fear, sick with anger.  
  
~~~~AT HOME~~~~  
  
Tenna flipped through the phone book looking for the number of the hospitals maternity center. "Yes hello, this is Devi I'm calling to make an appointment." She said, her whole body trembled. "Tomorrow at 2:00? Ok thank you" Devi said hanging up the phone. "Do you want me to go with you?" Tenna asked. "Yes please" Devi replied.  
  
~~~~AT THE CLINIC~~~~  
  
Devi sat in the waiting room with Tenna more nervous than she had ever been in her whole life. "Devi? The doctor will see you now" a tall thin nurse with short gray hair called out to her. She stood up and looked back at Tenna who gave her a quick thumbs up and a good luck. She stepped into a large white room and the nurse handed her a cup. "What's this for?" Devi asked looking down at it. "We will need a quick urine speck for the analysis." The nurse said pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "So your saying I have to piss in this cup?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Yes, its mandatory" the nurse told her starting to get frustrated. Devi did as the nurse told her and handed her the cup of pee. (Yummy). "Thank you Devi the doctor will be in momentarily." The nurse said walking out.  
  
Devi sat upon the table looking around she rubbed her face the cut under her eye was almost completely gone only a pink line remained. She picked up one of the pamphlets on the counter and flipped through it. The doctor knocked on the door and walked in. "good afternoon Devi I'm just going to have you lie on your back here." He said pushing her gently back. He lifted up the front of her shirt revealing her white belly. He placed his hand firmly on her lower abdomen and pressed down. "Does that hurt?" he asked. "A little" she replied. "I see" he jotted something down on his clipboard. He placed his fingertips on his belly and felt her stomach again. He started writing down again.  
  
A light knocking on the door came again and the nurse opened the door and peeked her head in. "doctor the results are finished" she said. "Thank you, ok Devi I'll be right back" he said walking out. Devi's heart raced her palms sweet and her body trembled.  
  
The doctor walked back into the room with the results in his hand. "Ok devi are you ready for the results?" he asked. Reluctantly she said yes.  
  
~~~OK IM GOING TO STOP HERE TO BUILD UP DRAMA!!! STAY HERE!!~~ 


	6. just call me mommy

"Wait can I bring my friend in here for this?" she asked panting heavily. "I don't see why not" he said opening the door to the waiting room. Tenna stepped through the door and sat down next to Devi. Tenna took her hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. " Ok are you ready now?" he looked at both of them Devi nodded her head. "Alright Devi your going to have a baby" he was smiling he walked up to her and took her other hand "congratulations" he looked at both of them Devi was crying and Tenna was so stunned she looked as white as Devi did.  
  
"Would you like to discuss your options?" he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "What do you mean?" she looked confused. "Well hopefully you will decide to keep the baby, if not there are plenty of abortion clinics" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, I'm not sure, I've never been to big on abortion" she placed her hand over her belly. "What sort of adoption plans are there?" she asked. "So you're going to keep it?"  
  
The doctor and Tenna both looked at her. "Just call me mommy," she said looking down at the floor. "Great! We can discuss adoption on a later visit, right now I think we should just give you time to think" Devi stood up and walked out with Tenna at her side. "Oh Devi! This is wonderful!!" Tenna squeaked spooky and jumped up and down. "Oh yeah, a gift from god" she replied rolling her eyes. "Come on Devi this is gonna be great having a kid around the place!" Tenna jumped up again. "Yeah you two will have allot in common." She said back at her. Tenna looked hurt. "Hey ten I'm sorry I'm just scared that's all" she looked at her friend again.  
  
They walked a few blocks in silence Devi looking down at the ground was paying no attention to weather or not people were in her way. Not even knowing someone was coming she walked head on with some one, "oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" she said looking up to see who she had bumped into. Her eyes grew when she saw the face. It was Johnny, "oh my god Johnny" Devi stuttered. He just looked at her with those big eyes of his. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me you know?" she said not knowing what to say. A smile grew across Johnny's face, he couldn't remember the last time some one had thanked him for anything.  
  
"Don't worry about it" he told her blushing a bit. "God I don't know weather or not to hug him or to run away" Devi thought to herself. "Well I have to be some where now so I guess I should go bye Devi" Johnny waved and started walking again. Devi looked back and watched him go she sighed and her and Tenna started walking again. "Who was that?" Tenna asked. "oh him, no one" Devi answered as they walked into the entrance of their apartment building. 


	7. first view

~~~~5 MONTHS LATER~~~~  
  
Devi kicked open the door to her apartment with an arm full of groceries Tenna followed behind her with more bags. She had to take her job back down at the bookstore to get enough money for food and new clothes, her belly had bellowed out quite a bit and her appetite was that of a rabid wolf. Devi pulled a can of cranberry sauce out of one of the bags and opened it she stuck a spoon in it and ate it straight from the can (A/N mmmm cranberry sauce yummy). Devi flopped down on her chair and munched down onto the sauce. Tenna dug through the bag of food looking for something to eat, "hey bitch stay away from my food!" Devi yelled into the kitchen.  
  
Tenna laughed and walked out into the living room holding a box of cheez- its. "Hey Tenna come here and feel this!" Devi had her hand on her belly. Tenna bounced over to her and placed her hands on Devi's belly "oh my god! It moved!" she said laughing. "Yeah its been doing that allot lately" she laughed. "Are you coming with me to my first ultra sound tonight?" Devi asked Tenna. "You bet! I cant wait to see if it's a mutant or not!" they both broke out in laughter.  
  
Devi and Tenna walked into the clinic and sat down in the waiting room. Their was only one other person sitting in the room their, she had medium length brown hair with light streaks in it. She had pale skin and dark eyes her belly was so big that she looked like she was about to explode. "Wow! Are you having twins!" Tenna felt the stranger's tummy. "Nothing gets by you does it?" the girl said. " Tenna! Leave her alone! Get over here!" Devi said mortified.  
  
Tenna ran back and sat down, "sorry!" she looked back at the large girl. "Devi, the doctor will see you now!" a short stubby nurse called out. Devi and Tenna stood up and walked in. Devi sat up on the chair and laid back. "How are we doing tonight Devi?" the same doctor from before walked over to her. He pulled out a bottle from a nearby cabinet and switched on the monitor that was next to the chair Devi sat in. He walked over to Devi and lifted the front of her sweater and rubbed the gooey content of the bottle onto her. He took a flat metal thing and rubbed it across her belly.  
  
An image appeared on the monitor. It was hard to see certain detail but it was obvious of what it was. "Is that my baby?" Devi asked, "it sure is" the doctor smiled. Devi reached up and touched the screen. "Aww it's so cute!" Tenna looked at it and smiled. "Hey I think it's a girl" Tenna pointed out. The doctor squinted at the screen and study's the baby. "You know I believe your right" he looked over at Tenna. "Oh a little girl how nice" the doctor looked at Devi, "are you ready for me to shut off the monitor?" he asked. Devi touched the screen one more time and nodded yes. 


	8. belly button rings and morning sickness

Devi woke up early the next morning she had a daily appointment with her toilet bowl. Morning sickness had gotten the best of her, and what really pissed her off was the fact that it didn't just happen in the morning, it happened all the time, like at work or in the mall.  
  
Devi lay with her face against the toilet when tenna walked in. "Devi look!" tenna said lifting up the front of her shirt reviling a silver hoop. "Dear god tenna when did you do that?" Devi poked at the hole in her belly button. "Isn't it the cutest!" she said pulling on the hoop some more. A trickle of puss spewed out of the freshly pierced hole making Devi throw up her remaining contents of her stomach. "Wow that was gross" tenna said pointing at the mess Devi had made.  
  
Devi stood up and walked into her bedroom pulling off her soiled shirt. It was a cold November morning and the skies were gray. Devi pulled a large black sweater over her head and belly. It had grown quite a bit over the last few weeks. "Devi can I touch your tummy?" tenna reached her arm out "go for it" she replied.  
  
Tenna and Devi walked down to the Chinese restaurant down the road from them chatting all the way. "So have you chosen a name yet?" tenna glanced over at her. "Um I was thinking of something like Gabrielle or Epiphany" she looks over at her. "Epiphany? Isn't that like the means of enlightenment or something?" tenna asked. "Yep, it's not like you'll ever meet any one else with that name ya know" she held her belly. Tenna held the door open as a bloated Devi walked through it. Devi had a little trouble fitting into the booth where they were seated.  
  
"Would you ladies like something to drink or are you ready to order?" a small weightier with gray hair asked. "Yeah I want a large plate of pork fried rice, fried noodles, vegetable wontons, beef dumplings and a large coke," Devi said with out even looking at the menu. "Damn, you eat more than my brother" tenna looked at her. "What? I'm eating for two" Devi said. "And for you?" the weightier said looking at tenna. "No I'll share with her." Tenna said. 15 minutes later two waiters came out carrying treys off food as soon as the food hit the table Devi began to pig out on what ever plate was closest to her mouth, never in tenna's life was she so frightened of Devi.  
  
That night Devi was having trouble sleeping she kept having the same odd dream, she was in Johnny's house and the baby was there and her and Johnny stood over its crib looking down at it, everything was so happy so peaceful until Johnny picked her up a big smile crossed his face, almost an evil grimace and he began to walk away and when Devi called his name he did not answer, and then him and the baby were gone. 


	9. a fermiliar voice

Devi looked through a book that she had picked up at the clinic she read out loud to herself "Saturday night lamas class". She read through it and picked up the phone and punched in the given number. "Hello I'd like to join your Saturday class please." Devi asked. She wrote the time and address down on a piece of paper and then hung up.  
  
"Shit I need a partner I think tenna would want to come I'll call her. "Hey tenna it's me how's it going? Devi asked. "Eh I'm not feeling too hot and I'm all itchy" tenna said. Devi could hear her scratching. "Oh I was just going to ask you if you wanted to be my lamas partner I joined a class and I need a partner". "Oh I will be right there!" tenna said hanging up.  
  
Tenna flung open the door and walked in. "hey did you miss me?" tenna said cutely. "Not really" Devi replied. Not you! "The baby!" tenna scowled. Devi just rolled her eyes then looked over at her friend who was itching her arm. "Damn it!" tenna, yelled. Devi noticed a whole bunch of little red dots all over tenna's body. "What the crap? Tenna, you have chicken pox!" Devi pointed at her. "Well I'll be damned I guess I do!" she laughed. "Come on ten I think you should go rest now see you in a week or so!" Devi said pushing tenna out the door and slamming it.  
  
"Damn, who am I going to bring with me? I can't bring tenna, and I don't really have any other friends." Devi stood up and grabbed her old phone book. She flipped through its filled pages looking for someone to call, she barley recognized any of these names. She came across a name and number and her eyes locked on it. "Daddy" Devi whispered. "Oh my god I never even told dad I was having a baby! Christ I really should call him."  
  
Devi picked up the phone and dialed the number. ".Hello.?" a raspy familiar voice answered. "Hello daddy!" Devi said happily. "Mija? Is that you? Oh my baby why don't you call me more often? I thought you were dead!" he said emotionally. "No dad I'm not dead, I'm doing good, in fact I called you with great news!" she held her breath. "Oh yeah what's that?" he asked, "I'm having a baby." She told him hoping he wouldn't keel over right then and there.  
  
"Oh my baby is going to be a mommy!" he said (here is where more sappy father daughter bonding should go but I'm too damn lazy so you can just pretend ok?)  
  
When Devi was finished talking to her father she continued to look through her phone book. A cool breeze blew through her open window and pushed a few pages of her book to the last page where the last number she wrote was in their. Johnny C. she shuttered and for some reason she picked up the phone.  
  
~TA DA! THIS CHAPTER IZ DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK K?~ 


	10. something magical

Devi fought a war inside of her head she didn't know weather or not to call him. "Why the hell would he want to join me in my class?" she asked herself. "Ah fuck it why not" she picked up the phone and dialed the number. Her chest pounded and her stomach turned, or maybe that was the baby. "Hello?" she heard the voice come on the other line. "Um.hi, Johnny?" she was starting to regret the call. "Devi? Is this you?" he asked. "Yeah, listen I got a weird question for you" she rubbed belly.  
  
"Go ahead" he was just a nervous of what she was going to ask, as she was to ask him. "Will you come with me to my lamas class with me as my partner?" she blurted out. "Oh um Devi man I don't know, I'm not sure I am the best guy." He sounded confused. "Please, I have no one else" she begged "I guess so I'll pick you up in front of your apartment" he hung up the phone.  
  
Johnny sat on his couch and pulled on his shoes, shoved a small knife in his left boot then thought about it and pulled it back out. "No, I can't take any chances I cant risk it I wont risk it." He said to himself tossing the knife across the room. He stood up and walked into his bedroom he shoved 5 dollars into his pocket and looked in the mirror he ran a brush through his hair and smiled. "Where are you going Nny? You haven't brushed your hair in a while!" Johnny turned to see the burger boy sitting on the table talking to him. "Shut up" Johnny said walking out and jumping into his car.  
  
Devi stood outside her building waiting for Johnny. A strong breeze came by and blew her hair away from her face she warped her arms around herself trying to keep warm. "Come on Johnny hurry up!" Devi complained. A small gray car pulled up in front of her building knocking over the trash cans spilling garbage all over the road. He flung open the cars door and stepped out and walked up to her. "Hey" she faked a smile and walked up to his car. She squeezed into the passenger seat her belly just about touched the glove compartment.  
  
They drove all the way to the school where the classes were held in silence. Johnny and Devi shared an occasional glance at each other but whenever their eyes meet the other would look away. They walked into the gym and took a seat on the floor. A short round women with pink cheeks walked in front of the couples "please sit down" the women said. Johnny sat down next to Devi and listened to the women's orders. "Now fathers or friends, I want you to place a firm hand on the mothers stomach and just be gentile." Johnny lifted a shaking hand over her belly and slowly lowered it his hand touched her belly he felt it warm and firm, he felt a movement in it and he brought his hand back. "What was that!" he cried.  
  
"That's the baby" she answered. He moved his hand back in again and touched it. A smile grew on his face as he felt it move again. "I could get used to this" Johnny thought. "My don't you two look happy together, you two will be great parents!" the women said smiling and walking away.  
  
Devi and Johnny just looked at each other. 


	11. johnny follows his heart

Devi sat in front of her T.V shoving ice cream into her mouth and thinking. It had been several weeks since she had started her classes and Johnny was still taking her, he loved it she had never seen him so happy. Tenna wasn't sick any more but she left for New York City to go visit her family, which made Johnny even happier to still go with her.  
  
Devi looked over at her calendar to see when her next visit with the doctor was. "Shit! Its tonight!" she jumped up and ran down the stairs to her car. She pushed the keys into it and turned the ignition but nothing happened. "Come on don't do this to me!" she turned the keys again, still nothing. She got out of the car and walked back upstairs pissed off. As she approached the building she saw the same familiar car. "Johnny? What was he doing here? Damn its Saturday!" she thought to herself he walked up to her and smiled. "Ready to go?" he was rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Johnny I have an ultra sound tonight, would you take me?" she looked down at the ground. "Sure hop in." he opened the door for her. Once again she had trouble sitting in the car. She looked over at him and smiled. "God he is beautiful, maybe he really has changed, but what if he hasn't? Damn!" she thought this all the way down.  
  
Together they sat in the small waiting room not really saying a word to one another. "Devi the doctor will see you now!" the same old nurse as the last time called out. Devi stood up and walked to the door. She noticed Johnny wasn't following. "Hey, you can come in if you like you may enjoy this" she motioned for Johnny to follow her. He stood up and followed.  
  
Devi laid back on the little chair thing and lifted her shirt. The doctor rubbed the warm jelly onto her stomach and followed the usual procedure. There on the screen was a much larger more developed baby than last time. Devi smiled. "Look Johnny it's my baby" she pointed at the screen.  
  
He lifted his head to see the baby. It made him think. He loved Devi so much, now more than ever. He wanted her to love him. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. He wanted that baby to be his and not some rotting corpses down in his basement. He wanted to end all his violence and say to her "I love you, I want to be with you! I want to grow old and care for this child with you! I want you to have my children and love me" but he could never say.  
  
After the ultra sound Johnny wanted greatly to stab the damn nurse for being so rude to them, but Johnny used all of his will power against it. He had to stop this unnecessary violence for good. When they got to Devi's apartment Johnny opened the door for her and helped her out. "Here let me help you up these stairs, you know your due any time now" Johnny slid his arm around her waste and helped her.  
  
The feeling of her body so close to his made him tingle. When they got to her apartment Devi looked around her pocket for her keys. "This is it Johnny just do it, just kiss her" he thought to himself "I'm going to do it," he thought. He grabbed Devi's arm making her jump she looked up at him with surprise just as she did, Johnny leaned forward and kissed her. Devi did not object, she wrapped her arm around his neck. He slowly moved his hand onto her hip and up her back. He breathed in her luscious aroma "god she smells good" he thought to himself.  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever but like all good things it had to end. He pulled his face away from hers and he looked down at her. She just smiled. "Oh here they are" she pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. "Will you come in?" she asked. Obediently he followed her. She motioned with her and for him to sit down. She walked into another room. It seemed to be taking forever for her to get back. Johnny heard loud screams of pain come from in the other room, he stood up and ran to where she was. Devi was leaning over the counter gripping her stomach. "Johnny my water just broke". Johnny had no idea what to do. 


	12. finaly here

Johnny went numb at the site of Devi in pain. He rushed up to her and picked her up. "Ouch be careful of my stomach!" Devi cried out in pain. Johnny busted open the front door and ran down the hall. Devi was screaming in pain. Neighboring apartment doors flung open cluttered with people stood around looking to see what all the commotion was about. Johnny wanted to kill each and every one of them.  
  
Johnny placed Devi in the back seat of his car and pressed down on the gas. He must have hit 3 pedestrians on his way. "How are you doing back there?" Johnny called. "If you hadn't already killed that punk I think I would right now!" Devi screamed sounding too serious. Johnny laughed to himself as he pulled into the hospital driveway he jumped out of the car and ran to get Devi, then after raced inside to deliver her. "This women is going to burst!" Johnny yelled running through the doors.  
  
A large well-built doctor grabbed her from Johnny's arms and rushed her into the delivery room. "Wait Johnny!" Devi reached over the doctor's arms for him, but the doctor did not stop. Johnny chased after them into the room but two other doctors held him back. "Please! Let me in there!" Johnny begged trying to push his way out of the grip by the large men. "You'll just have to wait" one of the doctors told him.  
  
(A/N THIS PART WILL BE WRITTEN A LITTLE DIFFERENT THAN I HAVE DONE BEFORE.)  
  
Nurse 1- ok sweetie we are just ganna have you lie right here ok? Devi- ok Nurse 2- lets hook her up to the I.V ~hooks up I.V Devi- oh god this hurts! Nurse 1- ok honey I just want you to take deep breathes ok? Nurse 2- get the doctor in here she isn't going to stay in labor very long this baby's coming out. Devi- damn it! ~Pant pant~ Doctor- ~looks down at her~ ok Devi I want you to push as hard as you can. Devi- ~screams~ Doctor- you're doing just fine, I think I can see the head. Devi- oh god hurry! Doctor- ok I got it, one more big push. Devi- ~screams again~ Doctor- got it. Nurse 1- ~cuts the umbilical cord.~  
  
(A/N OK THIS KIND OF WRITING ALL DONE HE HE)  
  
Devi lay in her hospital bed holding the baby in her arms. a light tapping came at the door then was opened, Johnny walked in. he stood beside her bed and looked down at the sleeping baby. "The doctors said it was one of the quickest deliveries they've seen in years." She smiled. Johnny still looked at the baby. "Do you want to hold her?" Devi asked. "I'm not sure I know how, I've never held one before." His cheeks turned red. Devi handed him the baby and smiled. He held the baby and smiled.  
  
The baby opened its little eyes and looked up at him. She had big green eyes just like Devi. She yawned and closed her eyes again. "What's her name?" Johnny asked. "Epiphany" Devi replied half asleep. A nurse came in with a little cart and walked up to Johnny. "Sorry buddy, I have to take your baby" she pulled the baby out of Johnny's grip. " I think you should go now she's had a rough night and it looks like she's sleeping" the nurse pushed him out the door.  
  
As Johnny left the hospital he kicked the wall and cursed to himself "I'm going to kill that fucking nurse!" Johnny said hopping into the car and driving home. 


	13. going home

Devi woke up late the next afternoon she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her belly it had shrunken down to almost his original size overnight. Her muscles ached and her head throbbed. She stood up and walked into the little bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Damn I'm so glad I'm not fat any more!" she laughed. She walked back into her little room and sat back onto the bed she waited for a nurse to come in.  
  
The nurse walked in holding a tray of food. "Do you have any one to pick you up?" the nurse asked. "I think so, can I use the phone? I need some clothes," Devi said getting up. She dialed Johnny's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" she heard. "Hey Johnny will you pick me up in like 2 hours?" she said sweetly. "Sure" he agreed. "Oh yeah and will you pick up some clothes for me?" she asked last minuet. "You got it," he said hanging up.  
  
Johnny sat on his bed thinking out loud. "Should I tell her?" he looked at the ground. "Tell her what?" the burger boys voice chimed in. "fine I'll talk to you. I want to tell her that I love her and I want to be with her, hold her, please her in every way possible, father her children, care for her when she's Ill, warm her when she's cold. I want to grow old and die with her all that fairy tail shit." He shook his head. "Wow you really care for her huh?" the burger boy spoke. "Yes, and every time I think it's a good time to tell her, I never know what to say." Johnny scratched his head. "Well why don't you tell her what you told me?" the burger boy said sounding like he was the smartest thing ever. "Yes, yes that's!" Johnny said standing up ready to leave.  
  
He pulled his car into the lot in front of Devi's house and walked up the stairs to grab her clothes. He grabbed a black tank top and black pants with skulls on them. He ran down the hall to the car and took off to the hospital. Johnny pulled up in front of the hospital and ran in with her clothes. He walked up to the front desk and asked for Devi, the nurse pointed down a small corridor and said "room number 172" then went back to work. Johnny knocked on her door and then opened it. "I got your clothes" Johnny looked over too see Devi breast feeding the baby. "Oh fuck I'm sorry!" he turned bright red. "Come in," she said putting her breast away. "Hold her while I get dressed" she handed over the baby and took the clothes.  
  
She walked into the bathroom to get changed. A few minutes later she walked out in her normal clothes looking more beautiful than he ever remembered. Still holding the baby Johnny smiled at her. He handed her the baby. "You look so perfect" he told her. "Why thank you" she giggled.  
  
"Hey Devi I gatta tell you something"  
  
ANOTHER CLIF HANGER ARENT I BITCH? 


	14. nny's got something to say

Devi sat in the front seat of Johnny's car holding the baby in her arms, she looked over at Johnny who was pulling into the kids 'R' us. They walked down they isle looking for baby cribs. "Fuck I only have 90 dollars and everything here is do damn expensive!" Devi frowned pulling out four 20's and a 10. Johnny (who was holding the baby) walked up to a small crib that was all black, "that one" he motioned toward it.  
  
Devi looked at the price "130 dollars, I'm 40 bucks short." She looked over at him. Johnny handed her the baby and picked the box with the crib up. "What are you doing!?" she shot him an odd look. "Don't worry about it" Johnny said walking to the cash register. Devi obediently followed making sure not to wake the sleeping baby. Johnny pulled two 50's and three tens out of his pocket and handed it to the cashier. "Where the hell did you get all that money!" Devi didn't really want to know. "I um found it?" Johnny looked for an excuse but it was obvious he had taken it from one or two of his victims seeing as how they were covered in blood.  
  
Johnny stood over the newly assembled crib putting in a little pillow. Devi placed the baby into the crib like it had been all day it remained sleeping. Devi heard a loud knocking at her door when tenna burst through holding four shopping bags. "I'm hear! Where is the baby!" tenna ran into the room where they were. She stood over the crib and looked down at the baby. "Aww she's precious!" tenna reached for the bags and handed them to Devi. She brought the bags over to her bed and sat down she pulled out something from the first bag.  
  
It was a huge case of dippers, then she pulled out the next thing, it was another large case but this time it was baby formula. When she was finished going through the bags she had 7 new baby outfits, a black blanket, 5 bottles, a rattle that looked like a skull and a carrier that strapped onto Devi so she wouldn't have to hold her. "Oh thank you" Devi flung her arms around her friend.  
  
After tenna left Devi sat on the couch with, Johnny. "Hey Johnny, remember earlier you told me needed to tell me something? What was it?" Devi gazed deeply at him. "Um. yeah well the thing is, I don't know how to say this, I mean I've never said this to any one. But the thing is well I want to be with you, I'm going to try my hardest to change just to be with you. I promise I can be a better person, I would do that for you, I love you." He looked strait into her eyes. Devi was speechless. 


	15. the phone call

Devi stared blankly at Johnny not knowing what to say. She had several flash backs, the first one of the night he tried to kill her, the second of the night he saved her and the third of the kiss they had shared. She didn't know weather or not to fear him or to love him. Devi took Johnny by the hand and looked him in the eyes, she knew what he was saying was true.  
  
She reached out and touched his face. She felt emotion build up inside of her. She pulled him close and pressed her face against his. She felt his warm lips upon hers, it felt so good. "Oh god" Johnny moved back. "What's wrong?" Devi asked. "Its just I'm not used to all of this" Johnny smiled. Devi took his hand again but stopped short when she heard the baby in the other room. She stood up and walked in the room with the baby.  
  
Johnny got up and followed her Devi picked the crying baby up into her arms. She rocked her back and forth and talked to her quietly. "Johnny will you get me a bottle out of the fridge?" Devi asked over the cry of her daughter. Johnny obediently followed his order. Devi gave the bottle to the baby and soon soothed her tears. The baby grasped onto Devi with her tiny little hands. Johnny reached out and touched the soft strands of black hair on the baby's head.  
  
"Your lucky she looks like you" Johnny commented. Devi looked down at the baby, true they did share an uncanny resemblance. "She's going to be very beautiful" Johnny showed a toothy smile. "Do you want to feed her?" Devi handed the baby to Johnny. He nodded and took her in his arms. Devi watched him when her phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?" Devi answered. "Hello Devi this is your doctors office calling. We wondered if you had made your final decision on the placement of epiphany? We have a lovely family that is willing to take her." The nurse sounded overly happy. "Oh, can I get back to you?" Devi asked starting to tear. "Of course" the nurse said hanging up. Devi walked up to Johnny and took back the baby. Devi held her and cried. 


	16. showers arent meant for two

Devi did not tell Johnny why she was crying because she didn't want to worry him so she simply didn't let it show. When the baby was asleep Devi went over to Johnny and sat next to him. She set her head on his shoulder and he put his arm over her. Devi moved close to him she sat facing him on his lap, Johnny reached up and touched her hair. He grabbed a hold of her hair ties pulling them out making her hair fall to her shoulders. He touched the pink scar under her eye he pulled her down and kissed it.  
  
"Thank you I'm sure it will go away now" she joked. Johnny smiled and warped his long arms around her waist and flipped her onto her back. He knelt over her looking down at her. She pulled him down for a long passionate kiss that's lead to other things.  
  
~~2 hours later~~  
  
Devi laid asleep in her bed with Johnny next to her. He could smell her sweet aroma it filled his nose and relaxed him. "Hey Devi, I'm ganna go check on my house, you know see if it didn't blow up" he shook her awake. "Oh ok your coming back right?" she asked sitting up rubbing her eyes. Johnny slid out of the bed pulling on his clothes. He leaned over and kissed Devi's forehead and walked out.  
  
Devi sat on the bed dressing the baby when tenna walked in holding some clothes. "Hey Devi can I use your shower? My water heater is broken." Tenna asked. "Sure go ahead I was thinking of going to the paint shop and bringing the baby" Devi strapped on the carrier and plopped the baby into it. "Ok I'm out of here see you later" Devi said walking out.  
  
Tenna striped down and turned on the shower as she stepped in she thought she heard something but decided to blow it off. Johnny stepped into Devi's apartment holding a flower he peered into her bedroom to see if she was in there. He herd the shower running "he he I think I'll surprise her." Johnny giggled stepping into the bathroom. He took of his clothes and tip toed over to the shower and pulled open the curtain not expecting to see the person he did on the other side.  
  
There stood a very naked tenna. Tenna looked up and scream at the site of a named Johnny. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Devi!" Johnny tuned bright red. He grabbed his clothes and covered himself. "Get out! Get out!" tenna grabbed a shampoo bottle and tossed it at Johnny's head. It hit him with a loud thud and bounced off. Johnny grabbed his things and ran out into Devi's room to get dressed. His face was as red as a tomato. 


	17. see you burn

Johnny sat on the sofa waiting for Devi and the baby to get home. He did every thing in his power not to look at tenna. He could not erase the horrified look on her face from his mind. Devi opened the door holding a box of paints in one hand and a sandwich in the other. "Oh hi guys! Tenna did you take you shower?" Devi set the box of paint on the table. "Yeah and this lunatic walked in on me!" tenna pointed at Johnny who was bright red.  
  
Devi laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, now that I have both of you I need help making my decision, the clinic call, they have a family that wants my baby. Should I keep her?" they all looked at the. It was a big choice but Devi deep down wanted to keep the baby, but she couldn't do this alone. "I love this child, but I cant do this alone, if I keep her I'll need all your help" Devi looked over at them. "All I have to say is, let aunt tenna hold her best friends baby!" tenna smiled. Devi handed epiphany to tenna and walked over to Johnny.  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" Johnny walked over to epiphany and kissed her little head. " Oh thank you guys so much!" Devi said hugging them both. "Those bastards at the clinic can get their own baby!" Devi joked. "Hey I need to go home for a little bit I need to take care of something ok?" Johnny walked out the door.  
  
Devi put the sleeping baby into the crib and opened her new box of paints. She started on a blank canvas painting like she had never painted before not paying attention to anything around her.  
  
~~~~AT JOHNNY'S~~~~  
  
Johnny stuffed some clothes into a small suitcase, he loved not being at this shit hole, when he was with Devi he was a different person. "You look happy" the burger boy said. "I am and no one will ruin it for me, that's why I decided to destroy this whole damn place." Johnny took an old notebook and shoved it into the bag moving on to the kitchen. "What do you plan on doing Nny?" the burger boy asked curiously. "You'll see" Johnny said bringing the bags out to his car.  
  
When Johnny came back in he was holding something, a can, a can of gasoline. "What are you going to do with that?" meat asked. "I told you, you'll see" Johnny said unscrewing the cap. He dumped the gasoline on the floor and trailed it through out every room of the house and out the front door. He stood on the sidewalk with the empty can "it was nice while it lasted, but I'm my own person now" and with that Johnny lit a match and flung it unto the wet trail.  
  
The second it hit the ground it went up in a fiery blaze. As he drove down the road he watched in his rearview mirror as the flames ate his house. "Finally free" he whispered.  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END DON'T WORRY!!!!!!!!! 


	18. mama i'm coming home

~~~The wood of the house cracked and moaned under the pressure of the fire until it finally collapsed on itself. Squee stared out his bedroom window in terror watching as the house burned to the ground, although the man who lived their was a scary one, Squee still hoped he had gotten out in time.~~~  
  
Johnny hummed to himself as he drove to Devi's never in his life had he felt this way. He for the first time he felt alive he had control. He never had to deal with the burdens of that fucking wall again, he didn't even feel the urge to kill, for the first time, he was normal.  
  
He opened the door to Devi's apartment and carried his bags in. "I just off the phone with the clinic, the babies mine!" Devi smiled happily. Johnny loaded the food into the kitchen and brought his clothes into his new bedroom. "I'm home" Johnny thought satisfied. Devi walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Did you do what you had to do?" she asked. Johnny nodded. "It's all gone, the house every thing, I never have to deal with it again." Johnny was pleased.  
  
He turned to Devi and kissed her. "Promise I can have you forever." Johnny asked looking down at her. "Promise" she answered. Finally Johnny found his reason to exist.  
  
THE END  
  
~~I HOPE EVERY ONE LIKED READING THIS AS MUCH AS I LIKE WRITING IT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SEQUAL, I WOULD BE HAPPY TO WRITE ONE~~ 


End file.
